ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladmirius
"Regere sanguine, regere in veritatem est."(To rule through blood is to rule in truth.) The Vladmirius family, was founded upon the principles of Lord Alucardius from where he adopted the tenets of the Order, utilizing manipulation and treachery to achieve means. It would be this manifestation of the Order, and its principles, that would embed in the key fiber of the Empire before it's inevitable collapse. The family consisted of simply four individuals; Lord Alucardius and Verona, and their offspring Raven Meridus, and Draken Decumus. His legacy would continue on through his capable children who would later take over the family affairs and live on for centuries. Imperial Society ''"Second, devote your pursuits to the procurement of influence, political and otherwise. Our strength is not in physical numbers, but in skillful manipulation of society."-''Manifesto Cyrodiil Vampyrum. The Order has long been one of the most cunning bloodline descending from Lamae Beolfag. It's members do their best to display a cultured reputation for efficiency, genteel behavior, and domination. An idea of noblesse oblige, adding to that is the belief that the Order know what is best. Their true name was lost in history, and they now see themselves as the protectors of tradition and the divine leaders of vampire society. The Order always been chosen from the ranks of wealth and privilge, these masquerades have included nobles, knights, and merchant princes; in more modern times, politicians and bureaucrats. The widespread idea that the Order clan of Cyrodiil, a tribe considered an abomination and tricky; however, the Order has had a long history of holding onto power. They are the largest supporters of the Empire believing themselves to be the prime organization of protecting vampires from the mortal world.and consolidating their own power. Vampiric Influence in Cyrodiil. ''"By the virtue of Imperial structure and bureaucracy, Cyrodiil has become our stronghold in the third era."-''Manifesto Cyrodiil Vampyrum. The defining feature of Imperial culture is its cosmopolitanism. Although some individuals may be the most arrogant bigots in Tamriel, culturally the Imperials are very conciliatory and congenial, making them skilled diplomats and traders. The Order chose Cyrodiil as their prime headquartes for their covert interests as it is easy to understand given Cyrodiil's geography and cultural schisms: The heart of the Empire borders every other province, and the historical separation yet underlying unity and interaction of the Cyrodilic regions made the Imperials well practiced at building bridges and maintaining order. Though there are many regions, the two most powerful effectively controlled all regions close to them: the western Colovian Estates and the eastern Nibenay Valley. During the waning days of the Second Era, the Order tribe of Cyrodiil where able to eradicate and destroy the vampire clans within the border using ancient cunning and political influence to rally villagers and Vampire Hunting orders to remove them from existence. By efficiently destroying the barbaric tribes, the vampires of the Order made Cyrodiil their new home and further established strict tenets to maintain order and stability as well as discretion among it's members. The tenets would spark new ideas for late individuals and create a new organization of vampiric associates within the Empire's political fields and hieyarchy. The best history mustered from the Clan, comes from a small collection of sources, chosen for their relative reliability and trustworthiness often considered how the culture is spread, and how secretive they tend to be both as a society and as individuals, the true magnitude of the challenge of assembling a history of the clan comes into view. They compare that view to "A mountain revealed through breaking fog". Beyond that crag is past, hidden by lies, mistakes, omissions, and speculation, some malicious and some fielded for our their good. To navigate the precipitous terrain, they need maps to show them where the trails and mountain passes can be found – but not all the directions offered to them are accurate, and not all of them even intend to be. Brief texts and catalogs include the history, Some of these manuscripts have been referenced directly by scholars, historians, occultists and mystics contacted for the sake of this very work; others have not been seen first-hand in many long years by the Vladmirius family trusted with the compilation of this text. These sources have been consulted through memory and through hand-copied notes. Family is considered the proper way. The proper direction of the Blood. It’s an expression. An expression of taste and distaste, an exultation of shared ideals. The Order being the only one lineage that purports to become a family of coven, to form the lineal bonds that act as the mortar holding all disparate bricks together. The Vladmirius Family. Lord Alucardius Vladmirius was among the influential nobles within the ranks of the Order. He was given vampirism at the age of fourty-three at the end of the Common Era. Beforehand, married an Imperial woman named Verona after the unification of Tamriel by Tiber Septim. He fathered two young girls whom he raised in a wealthy household. Having no ties to his family, he raised his own in his manner of choosing. Having procured a sum of gold during his years in the Imperial army, he retired before age to begin his own personal business of owning a small trade. His career flourished to grand heights and became a known figure in the Imperial City. High ranking officials regarded him as "A true nobleman of quality." His fame attracted a few more darker figures in politics who saw his worth of being and befriended him for the sole purpose of luring him into the Order. As the years passed, Alucardius saw the world through new eyes as he accepted the gift of vampirism with the desire to live forever with his family. Initially, he kept it from his wife and children for as long as he could of. But the weeks passed and he could hardly contain his condition, going away from months at a time. His marriage was in shambles and was bound to collapse. Eager to preserve his marriage, he told his wife the truth. Surprisingly, she did not fear him due to her unfailing love. Verona herself was turned into a vampire in the years following. Unlike him, she had a harder time adjusting to her condition and nearly once fed on her own daughter while she slept. Both of the parents agreed to give the children the gift, but not without first selling the idea of immortality. It wasn't long before they where discovered as vampires and all their well-being threatened by the children. Eager to keep his buisiness and his trade, Alucardius thought of the unthinkable. He was going to sacrifice his children to Clavicus Vile and Molag Bal in exchange for vampiric offspring. Heart-broken and distraught, he carried his plan out after the Daedric Prince Vile promised him his children. Years, decades and centuries passed and Alucardius patiently awaited. His wife progressively losing her sanity and nearly succumbing to Bloodlust. He had no choice but to lock her inside the fort's dungeon for the remainder of the years, feeding her kidnapped individuals and beggars he found in the wilderness and cities. When all was thought to be lost, Verona began to feel the symptoms of pregnancy. Nine months following, she bore a male child whom she named Draken. Feeling as a proud father, Alucardius was eager to teach his son the lessons of the world and how to overcome it's tribulations. He would embrace his latest role as father and mold his son into a refined nobleman. Two years passed by and his son was carefully pampered by the mid-wives until Verona had her second vampiric child. A young girl was born under the name of Raven Meridius Vladmirus. The dream of Verona and Alucardius came true, and they taught their children to grow up into a Nibenese family. However, it was not without a cost. Problems arose during those years, favoritism seeped into the family and jealousy arose. Draken, loved to death by his mother, Raven, highly regarded as a prodigy by her father, caused discension on the topic of eventual inheritance. Alucardius, knowing he could exploit his wife's knack for bloodlust, imprisoned her in a secluded cavern deep within his own fort. Slowly she ran made and slipped into a coma. He kept here there, hidden and locked in a stone coffin. Draken and Raven, at the age of ten, grew to believe their mother had been killed. Her "ashes" where in a ceramic jar above the fire place to further sell the deception. = = =Training the Mind & Body= ''"Vampirism is our secret. There are others out there who are vampires. But they are not like us."-''Alucardius to his children. Alucardius then cultivated his offspring into the cunning ingenuity of the Order. Even when young, his children were met with strict tenets and schedules to train the body and the mind into a single weapon. Early as the age of three, the children learned about the delicate nature of their existence. The training regimes was under a teacher/student mentality to feed ancient knowledge in the fort's grand library and to engage in Hand to Hand combat and blade pratice at the training room of the Vladmirius Manor. Alucardius trained his children in basic and profound martial training, fighting them in frequent and brutal sparring matches. He began to encourage his children to create and develop their own combat method under the single of rule of "Cloaking your true prowess". Raven became proficient in her studies regarding subtle powers of vampirism and the way the minds of mortals work. Her books ranged from a variety of scholarly studies which included an array of confusing and advanced subjects: Mundus, daedra, politics and ancient history. She learned different set of skills, able to manipulate and deceive even her father at times. She rose to be the prominent prodigy in the family. Her skills with the blade surpasse that of her brother, Draken. Alucardius easily considered her to be the heir of his family career providing he meet his end. It wasn't long before Draken and Raven banded together in an agreement to attempt to murder their own father. Category:Timeline Lore Category:Timeline Lore